The present invention relates to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve which serves to supply fuel to a multivalve engine in which each cylinder has a plurality of intake valves, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve which has fuel dividing means disposed downstream of a fuel injection port for dividing the injection fuel.
An electromagnetic fuel injection valve for use in a multivalve engine in which each cylinder thereof has two intake valves is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,824. In this electromagnetic fuel injection valve, a dividing element serving to divide the injected fuel is disposed downstream of an injection port which effects the metering of the injection fuel. The fuel dividing element includes a single fuel passage comprising a small-diameter passage portion and large-diameter passage portions oppositely and equally spaced with respect to the small-diameter passage portion, and is so disposed as to be coaxial with the fuel injection port.
Fuel injected from the fuel injection port is guided by the side walls of the small-diameter passage portion disposed downstream of the injection port to the large-diameter passage portions oppositely and equally spaced with respect to the small-diameter passage portion, so as to be divided into two injection flows.
In the above-described conventional electromagnetic fuel injection valve, in order to divide fuel, equalize the divided fuel amounts and atomize the injection fuel in fine particles with high accuracy, it is necessary to manufacture with high accuracy the fuel dividing element and a part for receiving the fuel dividing element as well as to make the center of the fuel injection hole and the center of the fuel dividing element align with each other with a very accurate concentricity. For this reason, the number of working steps and the number of assembling steps are increased, resulting in that the manufacturing cost is raised.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic fuel injection valve which is capable of dividing fuel, equalize the divided fuel amounts and atomizing the injection fuel in fine particles with high accuracy as well as of reducing the manufacturing cost.